Lieutenant O'Neill & Quantum Physics
by Deepdale
Summary: Lt. Lucy O'Neill embarks on a remarkable journey into the unknown... **COMPLETE**. Please, please tell me what you think.
1. Default Chapter

Title:                 Lieutenant O'Neill & Quantum Physics

Author:              Deepdale

Rating:              PG

Spoilers:           None

Summary:         Following on from Secrets & Lies.  A slice of life at the SGC for Jack O'Neill's daughter Lucy, 

.                       and her amazing journey into the unknown.  Please read that story first or this won't mean squat.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey Gabe, ever seen anything like this before?" Lieutenant O'Neill called across to her colleague.

"No," he studied the tiny hieroglyphs.  "This is new to me."

"TIME TO LEAVE PEOPLE."

Gabriel glanced at Lucy who grinned back, knowing exactly what he was thinking.  "I'm game, turn round."

Obligingly He showed her his backpack and Lucy stowed the two items of alien technology that seemed to want to go together.

The picture of innocence they joined the rest of their team for the return journey to the gate and back to the SGC.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"And you have no idea what this thing does?" General Harrison asked the assembled members of SG19.

"Not as yet sir," replied Major Logan, making a mental note to kick the asses of his two resident geeks.  Most SG teams had to suffer one geek but not him, oh no, he got lucky, he got two.  And for one of them to be the daughter of the sainted General O'Neill was just the icing on the cake.

"I'm sure I've seen something in one of Dr Jackson's reference books that this reminds me of," said Gabriel, running his fingers over the smooth matte surface.  "This writing, I'm sure I can translate."

"Get it done," decreed the General.  "And keep me posted."

"Yes sir," replied Major Logan.  As soon as the briefing room door swung shut behind the General he rounded on the two misbehaving members of his team.  "This is the last time.  You two pull any further pranks, bring back alien technology without clearing it with me first and I will bust the pair of you to the farthest weather station in Alaska.  Got that?"

"Sir," they both said.

"And famous relatives won't help you there Lieutenant."

"No sir."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alone in Gabriel's lab Lucy was finally able to blow off steam.  "That sanctimonious asshole, when will he ever stop treating us like children?  And why does he hate my father so much?  He never even met the man, hell I never met the man.  What gives him the right?" she stomped around the small space, picking up books and slamming them down.

"Relax," Gabe patted her shoulder.  "To use one of your more colourful Earth expressions the guy's a jerk, and he feels threatened not only by our superior brain power but also your infinitely superior military genes."

"And so he should," puffed Lucy.

"Put the book down Luce.  I think I've found it."

"You have?" Lucy raced to his side.  "Explain."

"Here," he tapped the illustration in the well-thumbed reference book, written by 'uncle' Daniel.  "The quantum mirror.  It sent Dr Jackson to an alternate reality, it also sent a Dr Carter to us from another reality, and after that episode General Hammond ordered it destroyed."

"Alternate realities?" it was a subject Lucy had never come across before, and wasn't clear on the concept.

"Hey I'm just reading what it says here, I don't understand it myself," Gabe replied.

"So you think this…" Lucy picked up one piece of the device, "This thing could access alternate realities too?"

"I don't know.  What I am sure of is that it was built by the same people, so there's a good chance."

"How are we going to find out?" Lucy could sense a challenge and she relished them.

"Are you sure we should?" questioned Gabe.  "After all the first device was ordered destroyed and they would only do that if they were very sure nothing good could come from using it."

"That was then, this is now," Lucy dismissed his fears.  "I say we investigate further."

"In that case," Gabe suggested, "You need to contact a friend."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Lucy!"

"Hey Aunty Sam," Lucy hugged her 'aunt'.  "This is a fabulous office."

"Isn't it.  Dad claims it's over compensation by the powers that be because I'm one of so few women in such a male dominated environment as the Pentagon.  If it is I'm not complaining," she said with a grin.  

"How is Grandpa Jacob?  I haven't seen him since Christmas, I don't get many Tok'Ra missions."

"He's fine.  And how's your mom?"

"Last I heard having a ball.  She and Uncle Jonas are somewhere in Europe, Italy I think, making steady progress on the Grand Tour.  When are you and Uncle Daniel joining them?"

"Two more weeks and then a whole month of listening to Daniel and Jonas trying to outdo each other with their knowledge of all things ancient."  Sam pulled a face.

"It'll be great.  Kinda wish I was coming with."

"Want me to ring General Harrison, lean on him a little?"

"Not that great," Lucy amended hastily.  "I wish you could squash my CO though, what a total pain in the butt he is.  And he seems to especially hate me because of dad."  Lucy gave her a head a little shake.  "But enough of my gripes."

Sam made a mental note to look into Lucy's CO when she had the opportunity.  "So what d'you need my help with kiddo?"

"Tell me about the quantum mirror," Lucy took a seat.

"The mirror.  Why?" Sam poured them both coffee and pulled a chair alongside Lucy.

"Last mission, Gabe and I found this," Lucy handed over detailed photographs of the new device.  "Gabe thinks it was probably made by the same race of people.  He's working on translating the glyphs."

"Gabe?  Gabriel Astin, the Kelownan?  You're working with him?"

"Yeah and he's great.  Reminds me a lot of Uncle Jonas, you know, that same wide eyed look of wonder all the time."

"Oh I know that one," Sam grinned at the mental picture her niece had so easily conjured.  "Well the mirror.  I expect you know it was first used by Daniel on P3R233, by accident, as was his habit.  Never could leave anything alone."

"See now that's something I just don't get," said Lucy.

"What?"

"How you remember the planet designation, it was forever ago and you still know it.  Me I couldn't tell you the number of the one we visited just last week.  And why numbers and letters, why can't we give them proper names?"

"Because…" Sam began, then stopped herself with a grin.  "You are so much like your father, I had this very conversation with him on more than one occasion.  Just accept that numbers and letters are the way it always will be." 

"Yes ma'am."

"Now where was I?  Oh yes.  Well it worked out okay that first time, just.  Daniel shifted into a reality very much like ours except they'd lost the fight against the Go'auld.  Gave us all the information we needed to avoid making the same mistake.  After that it was stored out at Area 51 and forgotten about.  Then we had some more visitors."  Sam paused, the memory still so vivid of being faced by herself but not herself, and a version married to Jack no less, better if Lucy never knew that part of the tale.  "Following their return to their own reality General Hammond ordered the mirror destroyed before any unfriendlies found us.  It was the conduit between the realities, therefore logic dictated it was the only way to be sure nothing bad came through."  Sam flicked through the pictures again.  "I think Gabe is right, the glyphs are certainly familiar.  And you're wondering if it might also be a doorway device?"

"Yeah," said Lucy.  "Only we didn't want to say anything in case General Harrison ordered it destroyed before we had the chance to find out for sure."

"It could be dangerous Luce.  There are an infinite number of realities, and the only two we've had any kind of contact with have been over-run by Go'auld."

"But not all.  Some must be as good as this one, better maybe.  Shouldn't we al least try and see?"

"Who are you trying to convince?" asked Sam with a smile.

"Could you help us make it work?" Lucy asked.

"That's a big ask Luce."

"You're the best Aunty Sam, always were, always will be."

"Got your flattery from your mom I see."

Lucy grinned, "Not one of dad's fortés?"

"Hardly.  Much more likely to say I was the best because I was such an egghead.  Gotta love him."  Sam studied the intense young girl in her office and sighed, knowing she couldn't possibly hope to say no to her.  Not that she wanted to anyway, her interest had been pricked by the challenge.  "You'll have to get clearance for me to take a look."

"No problem, General Harrison likes me, I'm his star girl."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Colonel Carter, this is certainly an honour," General Harrison stood to greet her.

"Sir," Sam saluted.  "Thank you for inviting me.  It's good to be back."

"I assume Lieutenant O'Neill has filled you in regarding our latest piece of alien technology?"

"She has sir, and I have to say I'm intrigued."

"So you believe we should go ahead and see what it does?"

"Maybe," hedged Sam.  "If it does anything.  We could be getting all excited about something that has no link with moving between realities at all."

"True enough."  General Harrison smiled broadly.  "Well if anyone can figure it out you can."

"Thank you sir.  So, how's Lieutenant O'Neill doing if you don't mind my asking?"

"Just fine, she is a remarkable young lady."

"Is she behaving herself?"

"Do you mean is she following in her fathers footsteps a little too closely?  The answer would be yes.  Her sense of humour and general disregard for going by the book don't sit well with some.  But I remember Jack O'Neill, I remember what an outstanding member of this command he was.  I'm one of those who owes their life to his unquestioning loyalty and bravery."

"I'd forgotten."  Sam was ashamed to admit she had forgotten even one tiny detail of that fateful day.  The day her dearest friend and commanding officer had died before her very eyes.

"I hadn't," he said quietly.  "And when I look at young O'Neill I see a kid who grew up without a father because he never left a man behind."

"I know exactly what you mean," agreed Sam.

"Of course I don't let it affect my judgement.  Much," he grinned ruefully.  "She and Gabriel Astin are a pretty formidable pair, when they're not pissing their superiors off.  As no doubt you will see during your stay."

"And Major Logan sir?  Her CO, I don't believe I know him."

"Ah yes, Logan," General Harrison said thoughtfully.  "Excellent soldier, very dedicated… doesn't even try to hide his dislike of O'Neill or Gabriel and it is becoming something of a problem.  I had hoped they might shake down and become a cohesive unit but I'm beginning to doubt it."

"It's personal?"

"Unfortunately.  Too many people round here remember her father and he doesn't like it.  Now don't worry, I know O'Neill wouldn't dream of taking her problems to anyone outside the base so I'm guessing you just picked up the vibe, and I can assure you I'm keeping my eye very closely on the situation."

"Never doubted it for a second sir."

"Well when you're ready, I do believe they're waiting in your old lab for you Sam, with orders to leave alone until you're there to supervise.  Good luck."

"Thank you General."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Lucy I'm old, my days of working through the night are passed and not even industrial strength coffee is going to alter the fact.  I need my sleep," groaned Colonel Carter.  "Give me a break."

"But if we just… holy crap!  What was that?" Lucy almost dropped the device as a shock wave travelled up her arm.

"What did you do?" Sam demanded, tiredness gone in a flash.  She and Gabriel crowded round Lucy.

"I just carried on what you two had been doing, testing each circuit in sequence and bingo, something happened," she demonstrated again.

"That is definitely something," said Gabe.

"Okay.  Somebody get me more coffee, looks like I'm in for a long night after all," said Sam.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hours passed.  Tests were run.  Some successful, some total duds.  Each one helped build up a picture, helped them understand what they were working with.

Gabriel had been right; the devices when operated in tandem did open a doorway between realities.  It seemed to be a more portable version of the mirror, creating a bubble almost of one reality within another.  The dial up device was also much more accurate, no longer relying on dialling increments and hoping you hit on the right one.

Three exhausted, extremely pleased with themselves people eventually fell into bed a little before dawn, determined to give the device a full test run as soon as they got the go.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"It works?" General Harrison asked the assembled group.

"Yes sir," replied Sam.  "We managed to open several different windows, each stable.  A number showed the base long deserted and clearly destroyed in major battles.  We're guessing those realities are either barren or under total Go'auld domination."

"Not somewhere we want to visit," observed the General.

"No sir," said Lucy.  "There were others that looked very much like our reality sir, any of those would be safe enough."

"Possibly," Sam frowned at her niece.  "Let's not run before we can walk Lieutenant."

"Sorry ma'am."  Lucy looked anything but; she was practically bouncing in her seat with anticipation.

"If I may General," said Gabe politely.  "We have spent a deal of time discussing alternative realities over the past few days.  When SG1 originally found the mirror and used it they seemed to find most realities overrun by the Go'auld.  That was almost thirty years ago."

"Thank you for reminding me," said Sam wryly.

Gabe threw her a quick grin.  "An alternative reality exists when a decision has to be made, a fork in the road if you will.  We go to the left, an alternate reality exists to the right."

"I understand the principle Mr. Astin."

"Yes sir, of course you do.  What I'm trying to say is that once the Go'auld were driven back in this reality and life on Earth was able to continue, a number of realities must have been created where the same thing played out.  Which means we should stand a better than even chance at stepping through into a world much like this, as safe as this."

"Thank you Mr. Astin, I shall certainly take that into consideration.  I'll let you know as soon as the decision has been made whether or not to follow this further."

"But sir…" Lucy began.

"Luce," Sam said warningly.  "We will leave the General alone now and get some lunch.  Care to join us Gabe?"

"I'd be delighted."

"You don't dip onion rings in chocolate milkshake do you?" asked Sam with alarm.

"Should I?" he looked confused.

"It's an Uncle Jonas thing," Lucy told him with a burst of laughter.  "I'd forgotten the tales of his early days, mom said it was always an experience to sit down for a meal with him, you just never knew what he might try."

"An experience it certainly was," agreed Sam.  "Shall we?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey Colonel, watcha doin'?" Lucy stuck her head round the lab door.

"Had a call, need to be elsewhere."

"You're going?  But you can't, we need you here.  I know General Harrison's going to clear a re-con mission anytime now, I just know it."

"You'll have to tell me all about it."

"Don't you want to be on the team that goes through?"

"Good God no!  I'm too old for away missions Luce, I prefer to leave that kind of craziness to the young and fearless."

"You're not old," Lucy hugged Sam fiercely.  "You and mom and Uncle Jonas and Uncle Daniel, you guys will never be old."

"Tell my joints that in wet weather."  Suddenly Sam went serious.  "Be careful when you go through.  If you jump to a reality where you exist you can only spend a very short length of time there.  Trust me on this Luce, you don't want to be experiencing a temporal entropic cascade failure.  Priority number one, find out if you live in their universe.  Well, priority two.  Priority one, don't get shot when you materialise out of the blue in their top secret facility, none of your smart alec comments to piss anyone off."

"Yes ma'am, I won't get shot and I won't let my cascades fail."

"Good girl."

"Colonel Carter, you're leaving us?" Gabriel joined them.

"Afraid so Gabe."

"I've discovered something else that differs between this device and the mirror."

"Really?" Sam's interest was roused.  "What?"

"I was re-reading the old mission briefs and it struck me.  When the mirror was activated those going through could see their destination but unfortunately people in the alternate reality could see straight back into ours."

"That's right," said Sam.  "When we sent a team through with Dr Carter and Kowalski the mirror had to be de-activated in order not to give their presence away."

"Exactly.  So my thinking is this is an improved model.  We can see in but they can't see out."

"Good hypothesis Mr Astin.  You'll go far."

"Thank you Colonel," he blushed deep red causing Lucy to snort with amusement.  "Have a good trip ma'am."

"And you guys.  Be safe."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Now remember, nothing stupid, no heroics, this is a basic re-con meet and greet operation.  The reality chosen may look like ours but by it's very nature will be different.  How different you will only ascertain once you're there."  General Harrison informed the three members of SG19 facing him.

Three I hear you asking, shouldn't there be four?  Correct.  And the missing member is none other than Major Logan, our very own Lucy hater.  General Harrison had walked in on one of his more personal attacks, insulting the memory of her father and at that point the General's patience ran out.  No-one took his old friends name in vain, no-one.  Major Logan was residing in a holding cell pending disciplinary action.  Yay for General Harrison.

Lieutenant Phinn had been promoted to team leader for the mission.  Being only a couple of years older than Lucy and Gabe they had all developed an easy working relationship despite Logan's attempts to destroy the team, a relationship built on mutual trust and respect.

"We'll go real easy General," said Lieutenant Phinn in his slow southern syrupy accent.  "Meet and greet is all."

"Very good.  Lieutenant O'Neill, Mr Astin, listen to Lieutenant Phinn and behave yourselves."

"Yes sir," said Lucy at her most serious.  "Count on it."

"Oh I am, I am."

Gabriel pressed the keys to open the doorway into their chosen reality, all three travellers gripped the device and Gabe hit the 'send' key.  Lucy felt as though the air around them seemed to suck them in and spit them out on the other side.  It was a little disorientating, legs threatened to give way.  Lucy found herself in a tight huddle with her two other team-mates as they fought to remain upright.  The feeling soon passed.

"Here goes nothing," muttered Lieutenant Phinn under his breath.  "Y'all ready guys?"

"Ready," replied Gabe.

"Ready," agreed Lucy.

"Okay."  Phinn took a deep breath and hollered, "Hey, anybody home?"

The three travellers soon found themselves staring down the barrels of several very large guns being held by several very twitchy soldiers.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" demanded one.

"Long story," replied Phinn.

"Sir, there's something I've always wanted to say," said Lucy.  "If I may?  Take us to your leader."

Gabe looked blankly at his two fellow travellers as they fell about laughing.

It was a short ride in the elevator to the holding cells.  The travellers had deliberately not come through on level 28, choosing a less threatening entry several floors away from the centre of things.

"I've never seen the inside of one of these before," observed Lucy as the cell was locked behind them.  "Not very exciting is it.  I wonder who's in charge of the base?  Do you suppose it'll be General Harrison?"

"Maybe, maybe not," replied Gabe.  "We need to figure out what's different and what's the same as soon as possible."

"At least no snakey guy met us at the door," pointed out Phinn.  "Has to be a plus."

They were left to cool their heels for over an hour before the holding cell door opened and a stranger wearing what looked to be almost but not quite an identical uniform to General Harrison walked in, carrying the alien device with him.  All three 'prisoners' stood to attention.

"At ease people," he said.  "My name is General Kline.  Am I right in assuming you have discovered a new way of travelling between realities with this thing?" he held up the device.

"Yes sir," replied Phinn, acting as spokesperson for the team.  "That would be correct sir."

"Okay.  I had one of my people take a quick look at your doorway device and I have to say he was fascinated.  I had to practically sedate him to stop him taking it apart there and then."

"Thank you for that sir," said Phinn, failing to keep the look of horror from his face.  One factor they hadn't built in to their using the device, that it might be dismantled by someone on the other side and rendered useless.  Scary thought.

"We have a mirror.  Do you have a mirror?" asked the General.

"Had sir.  Destroyed before I was born sir, deemed too dangerous," Phinn told him.

"Unexpected guests?  Like yourselves?"

"Yes sir."

"Us too, but they put a kind of iris on ours."

"Neat."

"If I may sir," said Lucy.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, I mean, if it's not too much to ask, could you check see if we already exist in your reality.  If we do…"

"Entropic cascade failure," finished the General.  Then he allowed himself a brief smile.  "Don't look so stunned.  My resident expert mentioned the possibility.  Apparently it happened when we toyed with inter dimensional travel some years ago.  I need names."

"Lieutenant Matthew Phinn, Lieutenant Lucy O'Neill, two L's, and Mr Gabriel Astin.  Gabriel is from Kelowna," she added.

"Kelowna?" General Kline glanced at Gabe.  "Have the names checked soldier," he said to one of the silent guards.

"Sir."  With a salute he was gone.

"So.  Your mission brief people?" asked the General.

"Re-con, meet and greet," said Phinn.

"And don't piss anybody off," finished Lucy.

"You make a habit of it Lieutenant?" Kline wanted to know.

"More than I should sir.  It's genetic."

"I see.  Genetic.  O'Neill.  Interesting.  I myself am pretty new to the base, I wasn't promoted through the ranks rather brought in for a fresh perspective on the work carried out here.  However I do know my history and I know the name O'Neill.  Niece?"

"Daughter sir."

"Jack O'Neill.  Colonel?"

"Jack O'Neill. General in my reality."

"Fascinating."

"Is he…?" Lucy's question went unasked as the young soldier returned.

"We have a Matthew Quinn, Lieutenant in the airforce, based at Peterson sir.  Photograph on the database matches near enough.  No O'Neill or Astin sir."

"Which comes as no surprise," said the General.  Colonel O'Neill has no daughter here.  And Kelowna.  I know we have a trade agreement with Kelowna but we do not have any personnel working here from that planet.  Mostly it's still trying to build itself back up following a pretty catastrophic war."

"Uncle Jonas," Lucy breathed.  "No Uncle Jonas."

Gabe rubbed her shoulder, "He's still back at home Luce, don't worry.  At least you and I are reasonably safe here.  Phinn, may I suggest you plan your return sooner rather than later.  General, with your permission Lucy and I would very much like to learn more about your reality before we go back.  Or rather we have to go return with Phinn, the device only works if you're touching it, but we'd like to come straight back."

General Kline considered his unexpected guests.  Their arrival fascinated him.  He knew the person who'd taken an initial look at the technology that brought them had a million questions.  And if they told which planet they found it on might it be sitting waiting to be found in this reality?  The base records showed they had made several forays into alternate realities years back, maybe it was time to toy with the idea again.  General Kline made a judgement call.

"Okay people.  Lieutenant Phinn I think you definitely should head back to your reality.  I can see from your face you are responsible for your team's welfare but you have my word they will be treated as guests during their stay.  I think there's plenty we can learn from one another that could be of positive benefit to both our realities."

"Yes sir," said Phinn.  "Okay you guys, send me back and for God's sake behave yourselves."

"Phinn," Lucy gave him her most wide-eyed innocent look.  "When have we ever let you down?  Logan yes, you no.  Cross our hearts."

"Yeah," he sighed.  "Right."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Welcome back," General Kline greeted his returning visitors.

"General Harrison's regards sir," said Lucy.  "He's comfortable with us discussing the device and providing you with the co-ordinates for P3X947."

 "Very well.  This is Sergeant Winter, he will be your liaison with the base.  No drifting off without him or his permission."

"Yes sir," Gabe and Lucy promised.

"Winter, take our guests to Dr Jackson's lab, he's ready and waiting for them."

"Yes sir," barked Winter.

"Dr Jackson?" Lucy gawped at Gabe.  "It can't…?"

Gabe shrugged.  "We'll know soon enough."

Winter clearly thought his orders were well beneath him gave his charges the silent treatment, ushering them into the elevator and down to level twenty-six.  The base really was scarily similar to home.  Even the heavily ornate statue being used as a doorstop to the lab was familiar.  Inside the lab a young man was poring over a book.

"Dr Jackson, the travellers for you," said Winter, who then took a seat against the wall and ignored proceedings.

Dr Jackson looked up and smiled broadly.  "Hello."

Lucy took an involuntary step back, catching Gabe in the stomach with her elbow.  She had seen plenty of photographs of Uncle Daniel in his younger days; the man facing her was almost his exact double.  "Oh boy," she breathed.  "How weird is this!"

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Dr Jackson told her.  "Do I exist in your reality too?"

"No," was the best she could manage to articulate.

"I'm Gabriel Astin and my friend whom I normally can't get to shut up is Lucy O'Neill."

"Cameron Jackson, delighted to meet you both."

Lucy finally found her voice.  "You have to be related to Uncle Daniel."

"Uncle?" Cameron grinned at her.  "That would be my dad."

"Get out!"

"And you must be related to my Uncle Jack," he countered.

"That would be my dad," Lucy echoed his reply.

"Get out!" Cameron laughed.  "This is amazing."

"I have a couple of pictures," Lucy put the dialling device on the bench and pulled out her wallet, mission brief completely blown away in the excitement of finding Daniel's son.  Inside were a couple of her personal favourite snaps.  The first, old and dog-eared showed her parents wedding day.  All the old gang were there.  Cameron took the photograph and stared at it with wonder.

"Dad, Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Gramps Jacob.  Who's the other guy?"

"Jonas Quinn, a Kelownan like Gabe here.  He joined SG1 when Uncle Daniel ascended to a higher level of existence."

"He ascended?  As in Oma Desala?  No, that certainly never happened in my world," Cameron said, shaking his head.

"I think we may have stumbled on our fork in the road," Gabe pointed out, drawing the others attention away from their shared history for a moment.  "Clearly the accident never occurred on Kelowna in this reality.  I deduced it might be something connected with my world that was the key point, and now we know.  Way to go Luce."

Cameron turned his attention back to the photograph.  "Uncle Jack, married, now there's a concept."

"This one's more recent," Lucy handed the second of her pictures over, taken at her mom's last birthday."

"Yes, that looks more like dad," said Cameron.  "How come Jack's not on this one?"

"He died before I was born.  All I've ever had of my dad is other peoples memories."

"God, I'm sorry, that is so rough," Cameron looked horrified.  "How, I mean, was it work related?"

"Yeah.  Don't feel bad about it," she told him.  "It was a long time ago and I have the best extended family in the world.  Right now my mom's in Europe with Uncle Jonas, Uncle Daniel and Aunty Sam are joining them soon.  They've all been there my entire life.  Now it's your turn Dr Jackson…"

"Cameron please.  After all we're practically related, Lucy."

Deal, Cameron," she grinned back at him.

"This picture," he tapped the recent one.  "I don't fully understand.  You said dad ascended?  He looks very much alive here."

"He is.  Now.  Apparently he misbehaved and got himself kicked out of the ascended club."

"Sounds like dad," he laughed.  "Okay, my turn.  I have some… somewhere."  Cameron rifled through the piles of paper that seemed to cover every available surface.  "Ah, here we go.  Mom and dad."  He handed over a framed picture of Daniel and a woman who looked vaguely familiar but Lucy was pretty sure she'd never met.  She turned to Gabe and showed him.

"Who?" she asked.

Gabe was silent for a minute or two, working his way through his amazing memory store of old SG1 mission logs.  "Got her," he said eventually.  "Osiris."

"That's right," said Cameron.  "Mom was infected by Osiris.  Dad managed to find her during an away mission and the Tok'Ra removed the symbiote.  I take it, it didn't go down quite the same in your reality?"

"Uncle Daniel never married," replied Lucy.  "And as far as I know Osiris is still running around out there somewhere.  I know Uncle Daniel always blamed himself for what happened to her, but he's never managed to get her back.  So where are your mom and dad now?"

"Right here in town.  Dad still does some research for the project and mom helps out too.  She retained a deal of knowledge after her time as host to Osiris, a lot of which has proved invaluable.  Say, you want to meet them?  God this would give them such a kick."

"Love to," Lucy told him, eyes shining.  "What about Aunty Sam, is she still here?"

"Washington.  Works our of the Pentagon."

"So does mine.  At last, something matches."

"Married to Joe Faxon, Uncle Joe, Ambassador Faxon to some."

"Married!  Whoa that's a big difference.  Hey Gabe, should we know this Joe guy?"

"Doesn't mean anything to me," Gabe glanced up from his furious note taking.

"Watcha doin' there Mr Astin?" Lucy asked him.

"Recording the differences and similarities in your histories, it all helps build a picture of our two realities.  You don't mind do you?"

"Hell no, write, record, knock yourself out," Lucy replied.

Cameron smiled, "My God, you are a lot like him."

"A lot like who?"

"Jack.  I couldn't see the similarity at first, the sex thing sort of threw me."

"Excuse me?" Lucy stiffened.  "What sex thing?"

"I didn't put that very well.  Jack always said I inherited dad's foot in mouth disease.  It was the female-ness that threw me.  You even sound like him."

"Cameron I need to know something," Lucy gripped his arm.

"Sure, name it."

"Is he still alive?  Is he still here?"

"Alive?  Well I haven't spoken to him for a couple of weeks seeing he's on one of his retreats to the cabin but I'm pretty sure at this very moment he's alive and well and not caught a single fish."

"Oh!" Lucy sat down with a thump on the nearest seat.

"Hey Winter, reckon you could rustle up some coffee for our guests?" Cameron asked him.

"I'm not supposed to let them outta my sight," came the brusque reply, which clearly meant no, go get it yourself, geek.

"Sergeant Winter, how about you and I go for that coffee and donuts, you do have donuts in this reality?" asked Gabe, hustling their babysitter out before he had time to resist and winking at Lucy.  "Be back in a minute."

"You friend's good," observed Cameron.  "I would never have managed to get that Neanderthal to do anything."

"I taught him everything he knows," said Lucy, recovering enough to joke, albeit half-heartedly.

Cameron took the seat next to Lucy's and wrapped her icy cold hands in his warm ones, rubbing them briskly.  "I'm guessing the fact he's still alive in my reality has come as something of a shock?"

"And how stupid is that," she agreed wryly.  "It never crossed my mind until General Kline mentioned he knew of him.  I accepted I might bump up against a copy of myself or one of my friends, my mom even, but not dad.  I think because I've never seen him part of me never believed he really existed."  Lucy rescued her parents wedding photo from the bench and studied it closely.  "This is just an image not a real person."

"I understand," said Cameron gently.  "Really I do.  And the man I know as Jack isn't your dad anyway.  Oh, want to see a photo of him?"

"You betcha," she nodded and Cameron pulled a smaller snap from another pile.

"This was taken last time I went fishing with him, we managed to figure the timer on the camera so we could both be in the picture," Cameron laughed at the memory.  "Give me a piece of alien technology and I'm happy as a kid with a new toy, give me something normal like a camera and I'm a lost cause."

If the news he was alive in her current reality had taken her breath away, the image she looked down at brought a lump to her throat and tears stung her eyelids.  Cameron grinned back at her from the picture, holding a large, dead fish with obvious pride.  Beside him, arm draped across the younger mans shoulders stood Jack.  Older yes, hair snowy white instead of grey, but for all that the years had been kind and those amazing chocolate brown eyes still shone in a face Lucy would have known in an instant in any time or reality.

"He looks just like I imagine dad would look if he were still alive," said Lucy quietly.

"Yeah, not bad for a guy of seventy.  He taught me to fish years ago.  In fact it was Jack who did all the energetic sporty stuff with me, not dad's strong point.  Jack said dad could trip over his own shadow and I needed to learn from an expert."

"Yeah, Uncle Daniel's kind of a klutz.  Can you skate?"

"Oh yes.  You?"

"Yeah, mom taught me, dad taught her.  And she taught me to fish and do all the other stuff she knew he'd expect me to be able to do.  It's probably more her fault then his I ended up choosing the military for a career."  Lucy turned as Gabe reappeared carrying a tray of familiar army issue mugs and a plate of pastries.  "Look Gabe, Jack O'Neill as he is in this reality," she showed him the picture.

"The likeness is startling," he agreed.  "How do you feel about this Luce?" he knew her, knew how to read her and she was bothered.

"Totally confused, a little sad and very, very hungry.  Pass me one of those cakes."

"Yes ma'am."  Okay, so she wasn't ready to open up to him but she would, given time, it wasn't Lucy's way to bottle up stuff.  Unfortunately, under the circumstance, time was the one thing they didn't have an infinite supply of.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You know that is not how we normally deal with alien guests to this base Dr Jackson."

"I am aware of that General, but this is not a normal circumstance.  And we're not talking normal alien guests.  It's not as if they don't already know what the world looks like up on the surface."

General Kline studied the earnest young man standing on the other side of his desk.  "Are you absolutely sure it's a good idea?"

"Absolutely General.  Their stay ends tomorrow.  We've learnt a great deal from them.  I've grown to like them both, trust them both.  I just want her…" Cameron trailed off.

The General smiled at his young researcher.  "Relax Dr Jackson, you've convinced me, go, have a good time."

"Thank you sir, thank you very much."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Lucy and Gabe emerged from the base blinking in the sunlight, breathing fresh non air-conditioned air for the first time in two days.  Dressed in borrowed civvies, jeans and t-shirts seemed to be universal, reality speaking, they joined Cameron for the ride into town, twisting and turning in their seats to spot any difference between this world and theirs, talking non-stop, laughing and joking like the old friends they had fast become.

Lucy was high on excitement.  She was going to Cameron's parents for dinner, meeting Daniel and Sarah, seeing with her own eyes just how alike the two Daniels were.  Already she had enjoyed a long talk with Sam on the phone and had even spoken to her husband Joe.  Cameron had shown Gabe the old mission logs that mentioned the contribution Ambassador Faxon had made in off-world treaty negotiations.  So that was how he and Sam had met.  Another mystery solved.  And every new discovery was diligently recorded in Gabe's notebook for future reference.  The only person she wasn't going to meet during her stay was Jack, and Lucy still wasn't sure how she felt about that.  Once she knew he was out of state she had accepted they were not destined to meet, but all the same now she'd seen a picture of him, heard these people talking about him she wished he had been closer and she could have seen, touched, known the man behind the words.

Cameron eventually pulled up outside a cheerful looking family home, not far and not dis-similar to Lucy's home in her reality.  The door was opened by Sarah, still a stunning looking woman despite the passage of time, her hair still worn long, naturally curly and the blonde liberally sprinkled with grey.

"Lucy, Gabriel, welcome to our home."

"Hey mom, looking good," Cameron kissed her fondly.

After hugging her pride and joy, Sarah stepped forward and took Lucy's hands in her own.  "It is remarkable.  Cameron tried to describe you on the phone but… to coin a phrase. Cool!  Come on in both of you.  Daniel," Sarah called out.  Get your nose out of whatever book you've got it buried in and come meet our guests."

"I'll go get him," said Cameron with a laugh.  "He rarely joins us on this planet of ours, always somewhere out there."

"Because it's infinitely more interesting than us mere humans," Lucy finished for him.  "Think yourself lucky doc, I have two like that."

"I'll count my blessings," he promised.  "Beer?"

"Please," they both replied.

"Two what?" Sarah asked Lucy as they made their way through to the lounge.

"Two uncles who live in books more than the real world.  Uncle Daniel and Uncle Jonas.  They try to outdo each other with obscure references until mom threatens to put them both out in the yard to give us a break, and then they behave."

Sarah smiled, "Your mother sounds as though she deserves a medal.  There you are," she greeted her husband with warmth.

"Here I am.  Gabriel, from Kelowna," Daniel shook his hand.  "I visited your planet a couple of times, couldn't do enough to talk them out of a futile war.  Which was a great shame."

"It was unavoidable in our reality too sir," Gabe told him.  "And your contribution did make a difference sir, just not in the way planned."

"Yes, I ascended or so Cameron tells me.  I want to hear all about it.  Lucy," he turned his attention to the young woman gazing at him.  "Welcome."

"Hello."  Lucy tried to keep her arms clamped by her side.  It was so un-natural not to throw her arms round him and wrap herself up in one of her favourite men.  "Oh hell!" she muttered and hugged him anyway.  Laughing delightedly Daniel hugged her back.

"You even smell the same," Lucy said, then blushed furiously.  "I'm sorry, that must sound really weird."

"Not a bit," Daniel assured her.  "I've faced up to people I knew who didn't know me, it's the strangest most frustrating thing that ever happened to me, so I'm fine with smelling the same."

"Thanks," she said gratefully.  "Your glasses are different."

"Glad to hear it.  Anything else?"

Lucy disentangled herself reluctantly, painfully aware for the first time since they stepped out of their own reality just how cast adrift they were from the people who anchored them in their normal lives, how easy it was to take for granted the simple pull of family and loved ones.  She studied Daniel, desperate to find differences.  "Nope, nothing, I think you both own the same shirt even.  Thank you," she kissed his cheek.  "I must remember to tell Uncle Daniel just how much I love him when I get back."

"Come and sit here with me," Daniel drew her down to the couch and Cameron handed her a beer.  "I have a ton of questions, there must be so many similarities and differences.  For instance, the Tok'Ra…" Daniel, Lucy and Cameron soon forgot everyone else.

Sarah shook her head in despair.  "Well that's Lucy caught for hours most likely," she said to Gabe.  "How are you with cooking Gabriel?"

"My favourite pastime ma'am."

"Good.  Let's go cook."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I wish Uncle Daniel had married you in my reality," announced Lucy.  "That was the best meal I've had in years."

Sarah laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Come on Cameron," Lucy pulled him to his feet.  "You and me, washing up detail."

"Aye, aye boss."

"That's aye, aye Lieutenant to you, doctor."

"For that, madam, you get to dry."

"And I can see you're itching to get your hands on my study, Gabe, help yourself," said Daniel.  "Anything you want to know just ask, okay?"

"Thank you sir," Gabe excused himself and went to book heaven.

Alone at last, Daniel reached out and took Sarah's hand.  "Nice kids."

"Yes.  I still can't get over that she's Jack's daughter.  A remarkable young lady," said Sarah.  "I'm only sorry she doesn't belong here."

"I'm only sorry she lost her father, can you imagine Jack with a daughter.  She'd have been so good for him."

"Like Cameron is for us?" she asked with that special mom smile.

"Something like that," Daniel agreed.  "Do you think…?"

"Trust me, it's going to happen.  Just a little longer."

"And you of course are never wrong."

"Never."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was one of those perfect lazy summer evenings, the sun was still hours from setting, the temperature had dropped a little from the heat of mid-day, and fit healthy young creatures couldn't bear to be shut up indoors a moment longer.

From the depths of the garage Cameron had unearthed an old football and between them he and Lucy were trying to teach Gabe the basics of football, a concept he was having problems coming to grips with which, in turn, led to much hilarity.

Cameron put in a long pass, Lucy and Gabe raced backwards trying to be the first to catch the ball, Gabe lost his footing and both went down in a jumble of arms and legs, cursing and laughing.

"For crying out loud Gabe, get your foot off my head," Lucy shouted at him.

"Stop wriggling and I might be able to," he yelled back.

"Good to see your SGC's in such safe hands," observed Cameron from the sidelines.

"What did he say?" demanded Lucy, managing to wriggle free from the bottom of the heap.  "Did you just insult my reality Dr Jackson?"

"Me?" Cameron tried and failed to look innocent.

"You know what this means," she said quietly.

"No, what?"

"WAR!" Lucy launched herself at Cameron, tackling him round the knees and bringing him crashing to the ground, knocking all the breath from his lungs.

"Lieutenant O'Neill you don't play fair," he said eventually, once he could breathe let alone speak, which was being further hindered by Lucy sitting on his chest.

"Ya sure y'betcha," she replied, with a grin so like her father.

"I think you might find that's my line."

Lucy froze, let her grip on Cameron ease and turned toward the source of the new voice…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey Jack," said Cameron from his prone position on the ground, Lucy still sitting on his chest.  "I didn't know you were home."

"I'm not, I wasn't, Carter kidnapped me.  Official car, little flags on the hood and everything.  Perks of being married to an ambassador I guess.  Said there was someone visiting I had to meet.  I'm guessing that would be you," he said to Lucy.  "So why are you sitting on my worthless Godson?  Are you planning on marrying him, because I must warn you he'll break your heart."

Gabe managed to turn his laugh into a cough, deflecting Jack's attention his way momentarily.  "Hi, Jack O'Neill, and you are?"

"Gabriel Astin, it's an honour to meet you."

"It is?  Sweet."

"Now might be a good time to let me up," Cameron suggested to Lucy, shaking her out of her stupor gently.

"Allow me," Jack held out a hand to Lucy.  Swallowing the huge lump in her throat Lucy placed her hand in his, felt it close round her, warm, slightly rough to the touch, and so, so real.  He pulled her to her feet.  Upright she was taller than Jack had expected.  He looked into eyes as brown as his own.  There was something about the girl, a feeling, he couldn't pin it down.  "Have we met before?" he asked.

"No sir," Lucy replied.

"Sir?" he raised an eyebrow Teal'c style.  "Oh I like you," he grinned at her and Lucy's knees threatened to go.  "Too many young people today have no respect.  Okay Cameron my boy, you can marry this one."

"I'm not marrying Lucy, Jack," Cameron told him.

"Living together is it?  You know me kid, I'm an old fashioned guy.  Marriage was good enough for your folks, and yours too Lucy?"

"Yes sir."

"So marry the girl already."

"I'm not marrying Cameron sir.  It's completely out of the question, not to mention a very weird concept," said Lucy.

"I'm missing something here," Jack looked from Cameron to Lucy and back.  "You're starting to creep me out."

"Jack if you'd just shut up a minute…" Cameron began.

"Well pardon me Dr Jackson," said Jack.

Cameron heaved a sigh, the man was impossible.  "Jack, meet Lieutenant Lucy O'Neill."

"O'Neill," he turned those big brown eyes back to her.  "Are we in some way related?  Lieutenant?  Which branch of the military?"

"Airforce sir, and no we're not related, not exactly, not at all."

"Okay.  Airforce eh?  The blue of the uniform suit you too?"

"Yes sir."

"It's the colouring.  My hair hasn't always been white you know, in my prime it was kind of your colour."

"I know."

"Lucy?" a familiar woman's voice interrupted and Lucy swung round.

"Aunty Sam, I mean Sam, I mean… oh hell somebody please tell me what I mean," Lucy wailed in despair.

"Aunty Sam is just fine," Sam moved across the garden, hands outstretched which Lucy took.  "I couldn't let you go without seeing with my own eyes.  And I know what you said about it not mattering if you didn't get to meet me or Jack, but I got to thinking…"

"No great surprise there," said Jack to no-one in particular.

"Ah," Sam pointed a finger at him.  "Behave yourself."

"This from a woman who kidnapped me from my fishing to meet a girl called O'Neill who probably isn't related to me even though she does have a kind of family likeness, and isn't planning on marrying Cameron."

"Marry Cameron!" Sam burst out laughing.  "Is that what you assumed?  Oh that's good, that's very good."  She studied the young woman.  "Family likeness my foot.  You are so much like him it's positively un-nerving.  And to have joined the Airforce as well…"

"We O'Neill's suit the uniform," said Lucy with an all too familiar twinkle.

"You absolutely sure we're not related?" Jack asked Lucy.  "Not even remotely?"

"He doesn't know yet?" Sam asked Lucy.

"Not yet, there hasn't been time," Lucy replied.

"If you don't start telling me what is going on, right now, so help me I may have to shoot somebody," said Jack with mounting impatience.

"No gun," Cameron pointed out.

"I'll improvise," Jack bit back  "Beat somebody to death with that damn football if necessary."

"Sir," interrupted Lucy.  "If I may, what everyone is dancing around is simple.  Gabe and I, we work for the SGC just not the one in this reality.  We found a device to move between dimensions and we came here."

"You…what?"

"Remember the quantum mirror Jack?" asked Daniel, joining the group in the garden.

"Oh I remember that thing," Jack answered.  "Old I may be, senile I'm not."

Daniel looked at his old friend.  "A point I'm sure we will debate at length one day but not this one."

"What has the mirror got to do with anything?" Jack chose to ignore Daniel's little dig.  "I'm pretty sure we disabled the thing right after those Jaffa guards got through and shot the place up some."

"We did," Sam assured him.  "Only now Gabe and Lucy have found another device that does almost exactly the same thing as the mirror.  An improved version you might say."

"And your commanding officer gave you the okay to test it?  Is he nuts?" Jack wanted to know.

"Actually sir, he's one of the best. He trusted us to try the device because we are good at what we do and Colonel Carter helped figure it out so how could we go wrong?"

"How could you," Jack replied faintly.  "Colonel Carter?"

"Yes sir," Lucy turned to grin at Sam.  "Just like yours, and a Dr Jackson just like yours.  But no Cameron.  One of those is more than enough."

"God I hate physics," said Jack.  "Just thinking about all that stuff gives me a headache.  I'll take fishing over physics any day."

"Me too sir," said Lucy.  "I leave all the clever stuff to Gabe, he likes it, he's a bit of a nerd sir."

"You don't say."

"Hey," Gabe complained.

"Well you are," Lucy told him with total honesty.  "And you hate fishing which is an automatic nerd indicator."

"This is true," added Jack.

"Thank you," Gabe said to them both.

"No, no, thank you," Lucy replied.

"Hey, that's my line too Lieutenant," said Jack.

"Is it?" Lucy looked surprised.  "No-one's ever pointed it out to me before."

"There's something else," Jack looked round at his audience.  "There's another bit to all of this.  I want to hear it.  NOW people."

"In my reality my father was Jack O'Neill," Lucy said all in a rush, words tumbling together.

"Jack O'Neill," he said slowly, then picked up on something else.  "Was?"

"You… he died before I was born, I never knew him, I never laid eyes on him… you until now, and if you think you're having trouble with all this you want to be inside my head right now."

"In your reality… his… mine…" Jack stumbled over the concept.  "But I don't have a daughter."

"Not here no," said Daniel patiently.  "As apparently I don't have a son there.  That's the thing about alternate realities, similar yet different."

"I get that," replied Jack.  "Actually I don't get that but right now I'm not up for one of your full blown explanations, or yours Carter," he added as Sam opened her mouth to speak.  "Your mom, Sara?"

"No, though I know of her and I know of Charlie.  There was a Charlie here?"

"Yes," Jack replied briefly.  "So, if it's not Sara, please don't tell me it's Carter, if it's Carter I really don't want to know.  We've done that one already with the mirror. That would be one step too far."

"Thank you Jack, you flatterer you," said Sam ironically.

"I would hardly have called her Aunty Sam if that was the case now would I.  Come on dad… I mean sir," Lucy was quick to correct herself.  She didn't miss the quick grins that crossed several of the faces.  "My mom's name is Neve, Neve Tudor."

"Never heard of her."

"We didn't expect you to," Gabe responded. "One thing we've focussed on during our visit is the differences and similarities between our realities."

"Mom met dad because of something that didn't happen here," Lucy explained.

"What?" Jack wanted to know.

"That would be me ascending," Daniel told him.  "An accident on a planet called Kelowna, Gabe's home world, I sort of died."

"Get out.  You too?  Kind of?" Jack's brain was in melt down.

"He came back," Lucy said.  "You… he didn't.  As I was growing up, when I learnt this about Uncle Daniel, I went to bed praying every night you'd find a way to come back.  You… he never did.  Kinda pissed me off for a long time."

"I can see how it might.  So let me see if I've got this straight, you are Lucy O'Neill, daughter of Jack O'Neill and a woman called Neve Tudor.  I am not your father."

"Not my father," she agreed.  "I was curious to meet you though."

"Well there we go, we met.  Hope you feel better for it, I know I do."  Jack lied.  Truth be told he was badly freaked out by the whole alternate reality, hi I'm your daughter business and needed to escape.  Fast.  "Now I have a pond with fish in waiting for me…"

"If it's anything like the pond out front of our cabin in Minnesota there won't be many fish."

"You have a cabin?" An image, clear as day of sitting on the dock fishing with this girl filled his head and he knew it was time to get the hell out.

"Dad had a cabin, mom kept the cabin, now we have a cabin.  Hardly ever catch anything."

"Sounds like my pond.  Have a good trip home."  Jack nodded curtly to Lucy and Gabe before striding out of the garden and back towards the waiting car and chauffeur.

"Well," said Daniel.  "That didn't go exactly as we had planned."  He noted the look on Lucy's face; she was hurting badly from Jack's rebuff.

"Lucy honey I'm so sorry," Sam hugged her fiercely, trying to mend some of the damage done.  "Don't take his behaviour to heart, he's confused by all of this and Jack doesn't like to be confused.  And he is hopeless with anything personal."

"It's okay," Lucy assured her.  "It's my fault for expecting too much.  I don't mind his reaction to me being the way it was."

"Well I for one am glad I had the opportunity to meet you."  A long loud blast of the car horn cut across the garden.  "I better go too," said Sam.

"Bye Aunty Sam.  Thanks for coming, thanks for trying."

"Bye Lucy O'Neill."

"Let's go back indoors," suggested Daniel.  "There's still some dessert left."

"I think maybe I'd just like to head back to the base if it's all the same," said Lucy.

"You are taking his behaviour to heart," Daniel pointed out with regret.

"A little maybe."

"Next time I talk to him I'll be sure to tell him he screwed up here today."

"There's no need Uncle Daniel.  Tomorrow Gabe and I will step back into our own reality, announce the experiment a complete success, the device will end up in storage out at Area 51 and that pretty much will be that.  My dad'll still be dead."

"Maybe we'll find our own device and come visit you," said Cameron.

"That'd be good."  Lucy managed a smile.  "Thank you for dinner Uncle Daniel, I'm glad I got to meet you and Sarah."

"And I'm glad we met you."  Daniel held her close, Lucy buried her face in his neck and for a time she felt comforted.

"Enjoy the fabulous journey you have embarked on, both of you, it'll be truly amazing, I promise," said Daniel.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_What?  You really expected their meeting to go without a hitch?  You know our Jack and his problem with feelings.  Why should this Jack be any different?_

_Read on.  Trust me._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Good morning Luce," Gabe greeted her as finally appeared in the commissary.  "You look awful."

"Thanks," Lucy filled a mug with coffee and slumped in the seat opposite his.  "Truth be told I feel like shit, I didn't sleep well, actually I'm not sure I slept at all."

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah," she grinned ruefully.  "I just want to go home Gabe, and when I do I'm going to request some leave and take off for Europe.  I need to see my mom."

"I understand," Gabe assured her.  "Not much longer now."

"Can't be soon enough."

Another mug plonked on their table.  "They said I'd find you here."

Lucy leant forward and banged her forehead on the cold hard surface of the table.  "Oh God," she groaned.

"So I guess you're not as pleased to see me this time?"

"What gave it away?  With all due respect sir, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologise," Jack replied gruffly.  "And believe me when I say it's not something I'm accustomed to doing."

"Please, don't bother on my behalf," Lucy said sulkily.  "Why waste such a special moment on someone who means nothing to you."

"Because Daniel and Carter will both kick my ass if I don't."

"Well that sounds good to me."

"D'you think there's any chance I could talk to your face and not the back of your head?" he asked.

"I guess, if it'll make you feel better."  Lucy picked herself up and met his eyes with hostility.  "Better?"

"Better.  I'm sorry okay, I handled yesterday very badly."

"Yes you did.  I know you're not my father, I know he is now and always will be beyond my reach.  But we do share the same O'Neill genes and I thought, stupidly as it turned out, that might mean something to you."  Lucy glanced round the commissary.  "Gabe's gone."

"He's a smart kid, removed himself from the firing line immediately."

"And I should go too.  We have clearance to leave," Lucy half stood before Jack placed a hand on her arm to restrain her.

"Actually you leave when I say you leave Lieutenant."

"Excuse me?"

"Had a word with General Kline."

"How dare you interfere," Lucy blazed at him.  "You're not my father, you have no right…"

"Steady on there Skippy.  I come in peace remember."

"The hell you do," she snarled.

"I come to save my own skin.  Does that sound more honest to you?"

"A little, maybe," Lucy conceded.

"Can we try and have this conversation without yelling at each other?"

"I don't know."

"Can we at least try?  Please?" he tried smiling at her and didn't get his head bitten off.  Progress.

"I'll give it a shot," she said eventually.  "What would you like to talk about Colonel?"

"Well… you.  Tell me about you," Jack suggested, and the more he thought of his suggestion the more he liked it.  So far all he knew for sure was that the girl was fiery, was definitely in possession of the full range of O'Neill genes and the more he sat facing her the more he thought maybe, just maybe he could get to like her.  A lot.

"I'm a Lieutenant in the USAF, based out of Cheyenne Mountain.  I hold a degree in anthropology…"

"Anthropology?"

"Blame Uncle Daniel and Uncle Jonas, I picked a subject they could both approve of."

"Okay Daniel I get, who is Jonas?"

"When Daniel ascended Jonas joined SG1 in his place.  He's from Kelowna like Gabe."

"Another nerd?"

"Sometimes," Lucy smiled briefly.  "I love him to absolute bits.  Right now he and mom are on a world tour, seeing all the places they've always wanted to."

"So he and your mom are…?"

"Hell no," that made her laugh.  "The story goes, mom met my dad and Jonas around the same time when she was transferred to the mountain from Washington.  Jonas asked her out on several occasions but by then she was already involved with you… sorry him, dad."

"I… he dated someone from the base?  In this reality that is a no go area."

"Mom's not military, she was carrying out an investigation for a Senator she worked for."

"A snoop?  I… he fell for a snoop?  No way," Jack looked disgusted (much in the same way her dad had when Neve confessed to him all those years before).

"It's more complicated.  You want to know this stuff?" Lucy asked him.

"Why not, it helps build up the picture of who you are."

"Okay.  Mom met dad not long after Daniel's accident," Lucy took it back to the very beginning.  "The way she tells it you… he was dead drunk, she rescued him, he passed out in her car and she fell head over heels for him."

"Strange choice."

"Oh I don't know.  Apparently he could be quite the charmer when he wanted," Lucy added out of badness.   "Anyway it was an on off relationship, they got really good at walking out on each other.  But it all worked out in the end.  Dad got promoted to General, took over when General Hammond retired and he and mom got married."

"I was offered the same deal," said Jack slowly.  "Not the married bit obviously."

"Obviously," agreed Lucy with another smile.

"I wasn't prepared to give up my place on SG1 and spend my days tied to a desk, so I said thanks but no thanks."

"Dad was tempted to do the same but he had mom and he decided he wanted to be able to go home nights, he didn't want to make the same mistakes he'd made the first time round with Sara."

"Right there with him," said Jack with feeling.  "So how'd he die?"

"There was an ambush off-world, SG1 and SG4 were pinned down.  They managed to get a message back to base and dad being dad abandoned his desk to lead the rescue.  There wasn't a hope in hell he'd send someone else when it was his friends in trouble."

"Get that too," Jack said.

"They lost one member of SG4, Uncle Daniel fractured his skull, Aunty Sam broke an arm, no-one got away unharmed.  And dad died helping them get Daniel back through the gate, almost the last shot of the entire affair.  Sheer bad luck.  Mom was pregnant with me when it happened, they hadn't been married five minutes and I was most definitely not part of their plans for married life.  But here I am.  Raised collectively by all members of SG1, which as it turned out wasn't a bad way to be raised."

"They seem to have done a pretty good job," he agreed.  "So why in the hell did you choose a career in the military given what it did to your family?"

"How could I not?  I grew up around military personnel, I listened at doors when maybe I shouldn't have, I wanted to do the things they did, the things you… dad had.  And of course it's in my genes, thanks to him."

Jack glanced down and realised with surprise his mug was empty, he had no recollection of drinking the coffee but clearly he had.  "Want to get some fresh air?" he asked.  "I kinda find this place a bit claustrophobic these days."

"I have to be accompanied by our minder Sergeant Winter if I want to roam."

"Not when you're with me you don't."

"Then I'd love to."

"Okay, good."

The elevator ride to the surface took only a matter of moments, not like the old days when Jack had been on active duty.  Technology, marvellous thing.  Together they strolled out the main entrance and took the path that led further up the mountain, still within the bounds of the base, the high fence and barbed wire never far from view.

"I so don't miss being closeted underground," said Jack eventually.  "I need fresh air, I need the sky, I need…"

"Minnesota, land of sky blue waters," Lucy said.

"Loofas," Jack added.

"Ya sure y'betcha," finished Lucy and they laughed together for the first time.

"Do you really fish?" he wanted to know.

"Yes I really fish, it's relaxing, it's a great way to forget everything else that's going on for a little while and just enjoy being."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Dads too," Lucy said.  "And I can skate, I watch ice hockey and prefer beer over wine any day."

"Cool."

"Want to see a picture of mom?"

"Um…okay."  Lucy pulled out her parents wedding photograph and Jack stared at it for the longest time.   "Well," he said eventually.  "Makes me regret I never met her in this reality, I sure can see the attraction."

Lucy grinned broadly, delighted by his words.  "This one is of her last birthday, you'll recognise some of the faces."

"Holy crap!" Jack almost dropped the picture.  "That really is creepy.  Is this Jonas?" he pointed to the one face he didn't know.

"Yeah."

"And even Jacob.  Is he…?"

"Tok'Ra?  Yeah.  I was the only kid on the block whose granddad could make his eyes glow."

"Sweet," he laughed at her.  "Bet that went down well at birthday parties."

"Sure did."  Lucy tucked her wallet away and they continued on their walk.

"I meant what I said earlier," Jack said.  "I treated you badly yesterday.  It was just my way of not handling personal stuff."

"Forget it," Lucy told him.  "I've never been good at holding grudges, I certainly don't want to hold one against you."

"Pleased to hear it.  So what are your plans when you get home?"

"I want to take some holiday, I want to catch up with mom and spend some time with her.  Being here has made me appreciate the gang a whole lot more.  If I'm lucky I should be able to arrange to travel out with Uncle Daniel and Aunty Sam."

"You want to spend your vacation with all of them?  Okay so my guess is you get your masochistic genes from your mother."

"Thanks.  What about you, what are your plans?"

"Tell Daniel and Carter I managed to make friends with my non daughter and then get back to my fishing."

"Good plan.  Can I… no," Lucy shook her head.  "Forget it, it's too stupid."

"Nothing is too stupid for me.  What do you want?"

"This," Lucy slipped her hand in his.  "I just want to know what it might have felt like."

Jack looked at her hand resting in his and linked their fingers together, enjoying the contact with her.  "Feels kinda good from here," he said.

"Yeah," Lucy sighed.  "Feels kinda right from here."

They walked on again in silence, enjoying their father daughter time.

"I always wondered what it might be like to walk and talk with my dad, you know, just passing the time.  Sometimes when I was little I'd look at my hand against Daniel's or Jonas's and I would wonder what my dad's hand would look like against mine.  How big would it be?  Would the skin be rough or smooth?  How long would his fingers be?  Would it feel better to be holding on to my dad instead of one of my uncles?  Questions I never thought I'd have the answers to," Lucy glanced at Jack.  "Until now.  And now I know that his hand was bigger than both of theirs, the skin both rough and smooth, that his fingers were much longer than mine and it would have felt a whole load better to be holding his hand than any other I've ever held."

Jack squeezed her hand.  "Happy to help."

"You have no idea," Lucy ran her fingers over his knuckles determined to imprint every sensation in her mind for ever.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Just what in the hell do you thing you're doing, Lieutenant, leaving the base without my permission?" Winter launched into her as soon as the elevator doors opened on level twenty-six.

"She was with me soldier," Jack stepped in front of Lucy and stared down the Sergeant.

"And who might you be?  God?" sneered Winter.  "I don't see no military uniform."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, retired, and don't you ever EVER speak to my daughter in that way again or you can expect your next posting to be… where do you suggest?" he asked Lucy.

"A weather station in Alaska."

Jack smiled, "Good choice.  Get out of my sight Sergeant, and don't let me see you again."

"Sir," Winter saluted smartly and disappeared.

"That felt good," said Jack with obvious satisfaction.

So did you calling me your daughter, thought Lucy, wisely keeping it to herself.

Gabe appeared round a corner and grinned broadly.  "I like your style Colonel O'Neill.  Ready to go Luce?"

"Yes and no."  From her wallet Lucy pulled out her two photographs and pressed them into Jack's hand.  "To remember us by."

"You I am not likely to forget in a hurry.  It's been a strange experience," he told her.

"Strange?"

"Having a daughter for a few hours."  Jack cupped a hand round her face; thumb stroking the soft skin of her cheek.   "It's good to know the O'Neill name is in such good hands."

"Thanks…dad."

"Hey," he said, gently brushing a tear from Lucy's face.  "No crying, I'm no good with crying."

"Me either."

"Tell your mom from me she's made a great job of raising our girl."

"I will and thank you."

"For what?" Jack looked puzzled.

"For giving me a taste of what my life might have been like with you… with dad."

"All previous bad behaviour forgiven?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, once you took your head out of your butt you turned out to be a pretty good dad," Lucy joked back.

Gabe started entering the correct sequence into the device.  "Time's up Luce, they'll be expecting us back on our side."

"I'm ready," she replied, unable to take her eyes from Jack.

"You'd better go kiddo."

"Want to come with?  Meet mom for real?"

"Tempting," Jack replied with honesty.  "But some lines are not meant to be crossed."

"Take care of yourself," Lucy threw her arms around him and hugged her 'dad' fiercely.  "Will you tell Cameron…"

"Or you could try telling me yourself," suggested Cameron, joining the small group.  "Tell me what?"

"Find the device, come visit," Lucy told him, her grip on Jack never easing.

"Yes ma'am, if it's there I'll find it and I'll use it."  From his pocket he pulled a small camera and used it to capture an image of father and daughter together.  "I'll even bring a copy of that picture for you."

"Why didn't I think of that," Lucy slapped her forehead.  "No photographs of our visit to show the folks back home."

"Good job I took plenty then," said Gabe mildly, still aligning the device.

"Gabriel Astin you are the best," Lucy told him.

"Taken you long enough to realise," he retorted.  "Now kindly put Colonel O'Neill down and let's get this done."

With extreme reluctance Lucy let her arms drop back to her sides and stepped back.  "I've got to go."

"Of course you do."

"Thanks…dad," Lucy grabbed his shirt front, pulled his face down to hers and proceeded to plant several kisses on him as he laughed delightedly.  "I will always miss you."

"And I will never forget you Lucy O'Neill."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Lucy!" Jonas greeted her with surprise.  "I didn't know you were coming with Sam and Daniel."

"I wasn't, it was kind of a last minute thing."

"Is everything all right?" he asked.  "You look exhausted."

"She's been working too hard," Daniel replied for her.

"I'm fine," Lucy assured Jonas.

"Is it Logan?  Is he still being difficult?" Jonas demanded.  "Because you know we can do something about that."

"No Uncle Jonas," Lucy hugged him.  "He's been transferred out of the SGC.  One insult too far you could say."

"Luce!" Neve came into the room.  "I thought I heard your voice.  Lord girl, Jonas was right, you look awful."

"Thanks mom."

"Come here," Neve held her arms out and Lucy moved gratefully into her embrace.  "Rough mission?"

"Physically no, more of an emotional rollercoaster."

"Right."  Neve took charge of the situation.  "Jonas fetch Lucy a beer, Daniel, Sam your rooms are down the corridor, Lucy, you and I are going to sit out on the balcony, watch the sun set over the sea and you are going to tell me all about it."

The villa they had rented for their stay on the Greek Island of Rhodes stood at the top of a cliff and the view from the balcony was second to none.  Lucy lay back on one of the loungers, closed her eyes and soaked up the final rays of sun as it set in glorious technicolour over the bay.

"Here you go sweetheart."

"Thanks Uncle Jonas," Lucy accepted the ice-cold bottle of beer.  "This is a fantastic place."

"It's all too tempting to stay," said Neve, taking the chair next to Lucy and stroking her daughter's hair.  "Now tell me all about it."

"Years and years ago, Dad, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c proved that this was not the only reality.  They used a mirror to pass from one to another, but the mirror was considered too dangerous and destroyed," Lucy began.  "A little while ago Gabe and I found another device which also allowed us to travel to another dimension, and while I was there I met some pretty remarkable people…


	2. Epilogue

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Lieutenant O'Neill to the Briefing Room," the tannoy echoed down the corridors of the mountain base.

Lucy looked up from the book she was reading.  "Me?  But I'm off duty."

"You'd better go see," Phinn told her.

"I guess."  Lucy put the book down and slouched towards the briefing room.

"General Harrison, you put out a call for me," she said from the doorway.

"You'd better come in Lieutenant.  There's someone here to see you."

"Hey Luce."

"Cameron!" Lucy covered the ground between them and hugged 'Daniel's' son fondly.  "You did it.  Excellent.  Did you come alone?  How long can you stay?"

"We've been granted seventy-two hours by General Kline and General Harrison has agreed.  And no I didn't come alone."

"Lieutenant O'Neill."

Lucy swung round toward the new voice.  "Dad!"…


End file.
